The Night Before Halloween
by Blaze of the lost souls
Summary: High School Fiction Kairi is a popular hating girl Sora finds at Riku's Halloween Party, will she be able to look past Sora's popularity?


Hello, thanks for taking the time to read this story

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will ever own any right to anything, that includes all Kingdom Hearts characters, and the song by Billy Joel mentioned near the end called Still Rock and Roll to Me

* * *

"Hey do you want to go to my Halloween party this year?" My best friend and next-door neighbor asked.

"Why not, it's not like it won't keep me up anyway." Every time Riku has a party, it means loud music and cute girls, so why wouldn't I go?

"Be sure to bring your girlfriend."

"Shut up Riku, you know I just broke up with Selphie."

"Don't worry yourself, by the end of mischief night I'll have set you up with a hott private school babe." Riku just then was deciding who to hook up with Sora, a cutie or Kairi.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting about the 'incident' that landed you in a religious private school. How are you holding up there?"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble for this?" Sora said

"DUH, The principal won't even know who put the glue bucket at the top of his door, there is no need to worry Sora."

One hour afterwards "Will Riku Please report to the Principal's office NOW"

"Uh-oh" Both boys rang out in unison.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Let's just say, after three days, all the nuns know my name."

"That bad, huh….Well SUCKS TO BE YOU." With that, I ran off to avoid being crushed by Riku, after he hopped our pathetic excuse for a fence.

Later, after Riku got his revenge on Sora, and they had stopped wrestling.

"Okay, there are a few things you need to know about the party." Riku told Sora.

"Okay. And they are?"

"First, it's a costume party, so I suggest you dress differently than normal, even though the costume you wear everyday is scary enough."

"I am so going to get you!"

"Do you want to go to my party or not?" However, before Sora had the chance to say anything, Riku went on, "Second, bring a bag of candy for the tub that we are going to have."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Third and most important, Leave the hottest chicks there to me."

"One day I am going to strangle you, and it would be your fault." Sora muttered

"Oh, and the final thing."

"What is it?"

"Don't dress as Prince charming, you wont be able to pull it off, and plus I already am."

"Whatever."

SORA'S POV

Two days later on mischief night I entered the party dressed as a rock star, with a bag of candy under his arm and a stash of Jolly Rancher in my fake electric guitar. I looked around for Riku and noticed him flirting with a blonde haired Barbie (literally, the girl was dressed like Barbie), so I decided it best not to annoy him at the moment. Instead I scanned to room and found two things of interest, a karaoke machine, and a the candy tub. Just as I had emptied his bag of goodies into the plastic pool I heard a voice behind me.

"It seems you found yourself at home." Riku said as he snuck up behind me.

"Hey, I didn't want to stop you from flirting with Malibu Barbie over there." I viciously spat back

"UMMMMM, grouchy much?" He said

"Sorry dude, that was unfair," I apologized with little sympathy in my voice

"Ok, all is forgiven, anyway you need to meet some hot babes that are at the party. First, Barbara's all mine and so is Kelly" He said as he first pointed to the girl he was flirting with, wow what a fitting name I thought. Then he pointed to the redhead girl dressed as an angel for Kelly. "But I can give you any other girl at the party." With that he took me around and introduced me to girl for the next hour, just as he was about to go back and talk to 'his' girls, I noticed he left one out.

"Hey Riku, whose the girl by the punch bowl?"

"Who? Francine? I could've swore I introduced you to her."

"No, the girl next to her." I said as I pointed to a pretty brunette dressed as a punk.

"Dude, that's Kairi, don't even bother, she hates our kind, and is only here because Lily wouldn't come without her."

"What do you mean. 'our kind'?"

"She hates all things popular, so if you want her, you have to be a complete loser before she'll even talk to you. But dang, isn't she hott tonight? Its nice to see she has a body under all the clothes she wears at school."

"Ok Riku thanks I think I can manage now, go back to talking to Barbie."

"Its Barbara, and I don't mind if I do, see you later Sora."

Riku's POV

I will crack up if the first person Sora goes to talk to is Kairi. But as I was walking over to Kelly I heard Lily talking to Kairi.

"Come in Kai, have some fun, what about the cutie Riku introduced to me? Sora, he might not even be popular!" Lily whispered to her.

"NO. If Riku knows him it means that he's popular at his old school, which means he's the same kind of wannabe-I-own-the-world-jerk, the only difference is that he's from a public school." Wow someone has quite an attitude tonight. I guess I should warn Barbara, beings is she like one of Kairi's most hated enemies. I hope Lily gets her to lighten up, she's a party crasher.

Sora's POV

Riku was standing in earshot of Kairi and Lily, pretending to get punch, a little weird, but whatever. I think for once I am going to take his advice, because Kairi looks ticked. I think I'll talk to Lily after she's done with Kairi. Lily was blonde and tonight she was dressed as a bride, she had a beautiful white dress on, that looked like a wedding dress, I think she may have actually gotten one for the party. Just as I thought this I saw Lily drag Kairi to the Karaoke machine as she announced,

"Hello everyone, Kairi is going to sing a song for you today." Then she looked a Kairi and under her breath added "wheatear she wants to or not."

Then Kairi stepped up and asked "Does anyone know Its Still Rock and Roll to me, by Billy Joel?" I did but I wasn't about to admit that I knew a country song, but some other guy I thought I recognized did, he had orange hair, that I swear defied gravity, what was his name, Wakka? Anyway they started to sing it, Wakka sang the preppy lines as Kairi staying character sang the Billy Joel lines.

As they ended I went over to talk to Kairi thinking about what a huge mistake I am going to make.

* * *

That's the end of chapter one, I hope you liked it, review pretty please and I'll update as soon as you do. 


End file.
